


Babes

by nutcase94



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutcase94/pseuds/nutcase94
Summary: After joining up with Jon Snow, your relationship with your husband Tormund had change, for the better. Perhaps it was time to expand your little tribe.
Relationships: Tormund Giantsbane/Reader
Kudos: 76





	Babes

You waited silently for your husband to return to the chambers you two were sharing. Despite the howling wind outside you lay in your bed naked with just a sheet tossed across your waist, your face flush and skin sticky with sweat. Watching him in battle earlier stirred something inside you. You had always admired him but this was different somehow, you couldn’t quite put your finger on it. It was like a primal yearning for him, something deeper than feelings. 

“Now this is a sight I like seeing.” 

His rumbling voice caused your heart to squeeze. You sat up in delight, as his eyes flickered up from your body to your face. 

“Are you done for the night?” You smiled at the warrior. 

“Jon Snow says we’ll march again in a few days but we’ll stay in the castle for some time to rest and prepare.” He commented, slowly taking his coat off. 

“I’ve missed you husband,” you purred, causing Tormund to look up at you with a quirked eyebrow. 

He sits in a chair across the room from your bed, staring at you intently. You smirked swinging your legs over the side of the bed, discarding the sheet and walking across the room to him. A smirk hung on his face as he leaned back in his chair, holding out a hand to you. 

“I saw you watching wife, I wish you’d been at my side.” Tormund took your hand and pulled you to him.

You leaned into him, his hand leaving yours to grab your ass and to pull you closer to him. He kissed your hips, his lips rough against your soft skin. Your fingers find their way to his hair, running through it slowly. Your husband groaned at your touch and his trail of kisses got rougher, his teeth grazing your skin. He suddenly pulled one of your legs up onto the side of the chair, his kisses trailing from your waist down your thigh. 

You could feel slick starting to drip from your pussy. A growl left Tormund’s throat, his eyes glazed over with lust. He trailed kisses back up your thigh before his breath ghosted across your wet cunt. You whimpered at the sensation, you hoped he was just as horny as you were and wouldn’t tease for too long. 

“You want something my love?” He chuckled, his lips pressed into your thigh.

“Yes.” You panted heavily. “You.”

A grin spread across his face before allowing his tongue to trail along your slit, another whimper leaving your throat. His lips pressed against your clit, his tongue pressing against your entrance. He groaned against your pussy, the vibrations intensifying your arousal. Much to your disappointment he pulled away from you. He licked and kissed the inside of your thigh before biting down, not quite breaking skin but earning a gasp from you. 

“Get on the bed.” He growled, reaching around your waist to give your ass a slap. 

You reluctantly backed away before turning around and walking toward the bed, making sure you allowed your hips to sway more than usual. You could hear your husband inhale sharply before you sat down on the bed and gazed back at him. He sat there for a few moments longer, his eyes hooded as he stared at you. 

You tilted your head at his inquisitively. “Something wrong?” 

He chuckled suddenly, standing and pulling his undershirt off before fiddling with the belt of his pants. Kicking his boots off before his pants joined them on the floor. Reaching down to his already hard cock he stroked it, his eyes never leaving your form. 

“Ever think about having kids?” His question completely out of the blue. 

Your eyebrows raised at the seemingly random question. He continued to stand there stroking his dick watching you, a slightly cautious look in his eyes. 

“Well I figured it would happen eventually.” You smirked at him. “Is there something you want dear?” 

You could see his eyes darken with lust at your question causing your heart to skip. He hadn’t looked at you like that in a while. 

“I want to see you swollen with my child.” His answer came out nearly as a growl. 

The corners of your mouth quirked up almost against your will, your body aching for him. You laid back in the bed, arching your back keeping eye contact with him. 

“Well you can’t give me a baby from way over there.” You murmured, a smirk on your face. 

He was across the room in a second, his long legs allowing him to close the distance quickly. You smirked as he leaned down kissing your roughly. His arms wrapping around your body pulling you up to his chest before tossing you onto your belly. He wrapped an arm around your waist lifting your ass from the bed as he placed himself over you, his cock pressing against your folds. 

You could feel him nuzzling the back of your head before kissing your shoulder as his cock slowly entered you. Both of you moaned as he filled you, stretching your tight pussy around his larger than normal cock. He nibbled your shoulder as he relished the feeling of being inside you. 

“My wife,” he moaned in your ear as he pulled out before thrusting roughly inside you. “You’ll make a wonderful mother.” 

You moaned against the bed, feeling his cock deep inside you couldn’t help but grind your ass against him. His hand went to your hair pulling enough to lift your head from the bed.

“I want to hear you.” He whispered in your ear, kissing your jaw. 

You grinned at him, gasping as he thrust into you roughly.

“So demanding.” You moaned. 

He chuckled again, “we don’t know when we’ll be able to fuck again. I want to enjoy it.” 

You weren’t able to reply before he began thrusting faster causing you to moan his name loudly which seemed to just encourage him. He pulled his arm from underneath you, placing both above your head for a better grip to continue his rough pace. You pressed your ass against him to match his thrusts, earning loud moans from your husband. 

“You want to bear my children don’t you my love?” He panted. “You want me to fill you with cum to give you my child.” 

You could only moan in reply, a fresh wave of arousal hitting you with his words. His thrusts became erratic as your pussy tightened around his cock. You felt the familiar warmth pool in your stomach, his cock hitting the right spot caused the heat to flood your body. He thrust again, keeping his hips flush against you as his cum filled your pussy. 

You could feel your legs tremble as he dropped some of his weight onto you, careful not to crush you under his large body. He kissed your shoulder tenderly humming against your skin. 

“I love you.” He murmured against your skin, his voice jarring you from a pleasurable haze. 

You moved your head to gaze him, his eyes intent on your face. 

“I love you too.” You stroked his hair as he pressed his head against yours. 

He kissed your head before chuckling, “we keep that up for the next few days there’s no way you’ll get away with not getting pregnant.” 

You pushed him up gently getting enough room to turn to face him. 

“You make it sound like I don’t want to. Why wouldn’t I want to carry my husband’s child?” You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him back down to you. “You’re not doubting my love for you are you my dear?” 

He chuckled, his breath tickling your neck. “No, my love. Never.”

“Well then you better fuck me again to make sure you give me my baby.” You purred, enjoying his surprised reaction. 

He kissed your neck, you could feel his dick hardening against your leg. “With pleasure.”


End file.
